An organic light emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a compound containing a triazine ring and a carbazole ring, which are found among them, and some proposals have been made hitherto.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes the compound represented by the following general formula as a compound emitting blue fluorescent light, and describes that the compound is capable of being used in a light emitting device having a light emitting layer and the like between a pair of electrodes. In the following general formula, R11 and R12 each represent a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, R1 and R2 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent that does not contain an amino group, and L represent a linking group. PLT 1 describes that R11 and R12 may be bonded to each other to forma carbazole ring, and a light emitting device using the following compound A emits blue light. However, there is no description or suggestion of a compound that has a carbazole ring having a diarylamino group substituted thereon.

Patent Document 2 describes the usefulness of the compound A and the analogous compounds thereof, as an electron transporting material. Patent Document 3 describes the usefulness of the compound containing a triazine ring and a carbazole ring that are bonded to each other through an arylene group, as an electron transporting material. Patent Document 4 describes the usefulness of the compound A and the analogous compounds thereof, as a host material of a light emitting layer. In Patent Documents 2 to 4, however, there is no description or suggestion of a compound that has a carbazole ring having a diarylamino group substituted thereon.